flufflepufffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Fluffle Puff Tales episodes
Fluffle Puff Tales Episodes Fluffside Out: Fluffle Puff is laying on the floor of her house, in front of the sofa. Chrysalis approaches her and it cuts to a scene inside her mind where her emotions are trying to figure out what to do, eventually her emotion of joy takes over and we see Fluffle blow a continuous raspberry which sets her on fire until the end of the episode. During this, Marksaline, Fluffle Puff's sister, is seen to rise from behind the sofa and stare at Fluffle like Chrysalis does. This episode is based on the movie "Inside Out." Fluffurama: The episode opens with both FLuffle Puff and Chrysalis in a spaceship as they crash into the treehouse. We see the ship set on fire and seconds later, Fluffle runs out of the treehouse on fire and then dashes back inside to continue running around, blowing raspberries. Marksaline is laying on the sofa reading Dead Space 3 game guide, not at all bothered about Fluffle. The next scene cuts to Chrysalis sat at a table with Rarity, Twilight, Spike, Zecora and Dan, Fluffle then runs in and sits next to Chrysalis, no longer on fire, and the screen behind them turns on and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appear on it. Chrysalis presses a big red button labelled "abruptly hang up" and the screen goes black. Fluffle Puff then decides to poke Chrysalis on the nose repeatedly, using a white glove with a large index finger. We then see the ship leave the tree house and fly through space until they reach the end of the universe where Fluffle jumps out to look through the binoculars and sees the Equestria girl versions of her and Chrysalis. Both Fluffle's then wave to each other whilst hugging Chrysalis. The ship arrives back at the tree house where Twilight is seen to be performing an experiment on a chunk of rock when Fluffle comes along and destroys the machine she is using with a spanner. The scene cuts to Fluffle's plushie of Chrysalis until it falls over. FLuffle then approaches the coffee machine a gets some coffee, she is then shown to have drank 1729 cups of coffee when Dan walks into the room and sees her, he then backs out of the room when he sees her looking extremely caffeinated. Fluffle Puff then shoots out the window of the treehouse and into the window of an apartment block where she crashes into a door and stops. The door opens and Chrysalis comes out and stares at Fluffle until she eventually lets her in, they sit of the bed and Fluffle imagines her kissing Chrysalis until she blows a raspberry. The episode ends and we see Twilight open a pink box which Fluffle launches herself into, we then see Fluffle lying on the sofa next to Bender and Phillip from Futurama, who feeds her. This episode is based on "Futurama." Tug of War: This episode starts with Fluffle Puff stood outside and Bulk Biceps grunting in Fluffle's face before lassoing her with a piece of rope and attempting to drag her, Fluffle does not move and just sits down instead. Despite Bulk Bicep's effort, he gets pulled backwards onto the floor when Fluffle bats the rope. Then a butterfly comes along and lands on Fluffle before flying away, carrying Fluffle and Bulk Biceps with it. Horse M.D: Fluffle Puff is sat behind a desk, she looks at a board describing a patients symptoms and then looks at the table where Twilight,